die Briefe des Zerstörers
by Harry Yazawa
Summary: Quando você é nada mais do que ninguém, o que te resta é desabafar.


die Briefe des Zerstörers

A Death Note fanfiction by Harry Yazawa

* * *

I. Death Note não me pertence, mas ai daqueles que eu odeio se eu o tivesse.

II. Presente de mim pra mim mesmo, estava precisando (não precisam entender).

III. A fic não foi betada, então qualquer defeito, falta de coerência ou coesão, acentuação, enfim... Frescuras do tipo podem botar pra fuder nos reviews...

* * *

_O que estou fazendo aqui bancando a vitima?_

_O que estou fazendo aqui tentando dar uma de inteligente?_

_Não, nunca questionei a opinião dos outros, sou sim um idiota, um inútil._

_Talvez eu devesse tentar melhorar, talvez se eu pegasse o Kira, me vissem como_

_ALGUÉM._

_Mas e daí? Eu matei o Kira. O que isso me deu de melhor?_

_Continuo o palhaço desse circo sem risadas,_

_Continuo sendo aquele que anda pela chuva sem se molhar._

_Usando piadas como defesa,_

_Sonhando com heróis, vilões..._

_Bem e mal..._

_Esse tipo de bobagem só existe em contos de fadas,_

_Eu sei, eu sei._

_Mas... O que estou fazendo aqui bancando a vitima novamente?_

_

* * *

_

_Gostaria de ser notado (sim eu sei que gostaria). Gostaria de ser elogiado (não faz mal a ninguém). Gostaria de acreditar que consigo solucionar um problema sem ter que recorrer a poses (mas sei que o mundo é uma grande peça de teatro e as pessoas são meros personagens)._

_Veja: a mais linda mulher, interessada no vilão. O cara certinho aqui, solitário, deixado de lado, odiado pelo mundo. E o vilão ali, sendo amado e usando quem ama, usando os inocentes, usando cada ser humano, mesmo depois de morto._

_Agora olhe para mim novamente, sim, eu sei que você mal olha, alias, todos vocês não olham. Estou vivo, salvei o mundo, ou melhor, fui o instrumento que impediu a desgraça de continuar, mas nada no caso foi obra minha. Near, eu gostaria de ser tão inteligente quanto você. Gostaria de ouvir alguém dizendo "Precisamos da ajuda do Matsuda", mas nunca, nunca ouvirei isso. Mais fácil ouvir "_Look, there goes a fool!_" em perfeito inglês._

_

* * *

_

_E eu continuo vivendo..._

_Essa mentira tão bem criada, que me sinto vivendo a mais bela das verdades._

_Ah Deus... Deus do Mundo... Será que precisaria eu ser um Deus para ter tudo o que sempre quis?_

_Ah Deus... Por que ainda fico aqui nesse lugar me passando por vitima?_

_Vou me passar por durão, quem sabe assim, não é?_

_Vou estudar mais e me tornar um gênio, quem sabe?_

_Não... Nada adiantaria. Esforços novos... Alvos novos..._

_As pessoas de antes nunca perderão sua imagem de mim._

_E as pessoas de depois nunca imaginarão como eu fui ou como sou de verdade._

_Serão como todos esses de agora... Verão o reflexo do espelho e não quem produz a imagem._

_Minha saída? Ah, bancar a vitima..._

_

* * *

Ah... O conforto da casa..._

_Faz a gente esquecer aos poucos que a vida é miserável._

_Isso quando se vive sozinho, ou se tem um lugar para ficar só._

_Ah... O conforto da música..._

_Faz a gente pensar que não devia pensar._

_Só ouvir... Dormir... Descansar._

_Às vezes acho que ouço a voz de minha mãe dizendo "Filho, a vida é simples, ninguém morre por coisas como essa". Parece uma canção de ninar, acalanto de mãe sempre funciona, não é? O dia pode estar mau, os problemas aumentando, os traumas e frustrações apenas martelando mais... Mas acalanto de mãe parece que faz a vida ser menos miserável... O conforto de casa._

_No próximo dia?_

_A mesma agonia, a mesma rotina._

_O mesmo papel de garoto-vitima._

_A mesma peça sem graça do circo sem risadas._

_O mesmo relato dos feitos do desmantelador._

_Falso desmantelador..._

_...mas seus feitos gravados..._

_...Mesmo que ninguém o ame de verdade._

_Mesmo que ele não saiba o que é amar de verdade..._

* * *

**N/A: **Ah, Matsuda... Enfim... "die Briefe des Zerstörers" significa "As cartas do destruidor" ou desmantelador (ou aquele que desmantela), fazendo referências ao fato de Matsuda ter matado Raito (Okay, foi o ryuk que escreveu no Death Note, mas em teoria Matsuda impediu os planos de Raito de escrever o nome de Near no Death Note).

**DEIXEM REVIEWS SE QUISEREM VIVER!!!**


End file.
